User blog:Lykrast/Reverse champions, again
Cuz I'm lazy and the old post is outdated, let's make it again! For those who forgot the old one, it's simple, we invert the spells. Don't get it ? Some examples : *Damage <-> Heal *Slow <-> Speedboost *Knockback <-> Pull *Stun <-> Cleanse + *Root <-> immunity *Reveal <-> Stealth *Shield -> Still don't get it ? Here are concrete examples (too lazy to do more for now) : Hide= |-| Cassiopeia= HEAL, HEAL, HEAL, HEAL, and also a nice stacking buff on allies, a nice AoE speed boost on both W and ult, and a nice perma slow. Also, good luck making good use of the ult. }} Cassiopeia hurls poison at the cursor's location, which strikes after a second delay. All allies within the 75-radius area are poisoned, healing them over 3 seconds. Enemy champions hit are slowed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = 850 |cooldown = 3 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Cassiopeia throws a growing cloud of poison to a target location, granting sight of the area and growing from a radius of 125 to 250 over 7 seconds. Allies in the area are poisoned, increasing their movement speed and healing them each second for 2 seconds. Continual exposure renews the poison. |leveling = |range = 850 |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Cassiopeia fires fangs at an ally, healing it. If her target is , Twin Fang's cooldown is reduced to seconds. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} After a brief delay, Cassiopeia blasts all allies in a 80º cone in front of her with her gaze, healing them. Allies facing her when healed are cleansed and CC immune for 2 seconds, while allies facing away gains 60% movement speed for 2 seconds instead. |leveling = |range = 850 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} |-| Galio= Since I haven't inverted ratios, passive is still MR, but gives AD. His slow and move speed bonus have effectively shifted, R could be an interesting "true" ultimate, and dat W... as attack damage. }} }} Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes to a target 235-radius area, healing and increasing the movement speed of allies hit for seconds. |leveling = |range = 940 |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Galio shields an enemy champion for 4 seconds, reducing their armor and magic resistance. Each time that unit takes magic damage, it takes more damage. The damage is 20% weaker than the last for each consecutive hit. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = 13 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} }} Galio unleashes a gust of magical wind that heals all allies in its path. A directional draft remains for 5 seconds, slowing enemies passing through it. |leveling = |range = 1180 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Galio becomes a statue and channels for 2 seconds, making nearby allies CC immune and reducing damage they take by 50%. When the channel ends, Galio bursts out of his statue form, healing allies within range. The heal is reduced by 5% for each attack suffered while channeling (minimum 60%). If the channel is canceled, the heal radius is reduced to 575 instead of normal. While channeling, Galio can cast Bulwark on enemies. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} |-| Jinx= Reversed progression on Q2's range reduction so it makes a little more sense, and because I didn't invert any ratio, ult is missing health, and not current mana. Heal allies, save them if you can land a W, and maybe a E, and save them accross the map with ult, and if it didn't work, at least enemies are crippled so you can go with your AD (that you would get anyway for the OP W heal) and try to kill them... You can switch between 2 awkward attacks modes: *Heavily debuff target's attack speed. *Loses range and damage, but heal around the target and get some mana back. Overall, that might be the funniest champion to actually play here, and maybe also the less frustrating healer to play against... }} Jinx's basic attacks reduce the target's attack speed for seconds, stacking up to 3 times. The stacks decay one at a time when she stops attacking a target. |leveling= % % |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= }} Jinx gains loses attack range and deals less damage on her attacks, but gains 20 mana per attack. |description2=Additionally, her attacks will splash, healing allies in a ~150-radius area for the damage done. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= }} }} After a short delay, Jinx fires a shock blast that heals the first ally hit, also stealthing and increasing its movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=1500 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} }} Jinx tosses out 3 chompers that, after an arm time of seconds, explode on contact with ally champions healing over seconds to allies within ~50-unit area. The champion that sets off the chomper is also immune to . Chompers explode automatically after 5 seconds. A single champion can only set off a single chomper, but can be healed by any number if they remain in range. |leveling= |range=900 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} }} Jinx fires a rocket that travels in a line, exploding on the first ally champion hit. Allies caught in the explosion are healed equal to a base amount (this amount decreases over the first second the rocket travels) plus a percentage of their missing health (max. 300 vs. minions and monsters). The primary target of the explosion takes full healing, while nearby enemies take 80% healing. |leveling = % of allies' missing health}} |range=Global |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} }} |-| Karma= A reliable nuke+slow, a skillshot AoE heal and haste, and W... the weirdest ability you could imagine in all MOBAs. cooldown. }} }} Karma fires a ball of energy that detonates on hitting an ally, healing and increasing the movement speed of surrounding allies by 25% for seconds. |leveling= |range=950 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} bonus:}} Inner Flame have bonus healing and leaves a 250-radius AoE that increases the movement speed of allies inside by 50%. After seconds the area detonates, healing allies inside. If Inner Flame does not strike a target, the area is created at maximum range. |leveling=''Soulflare scales with ranks in Mantra.'' }} }} Karma forms a 650-range tether to target ally champion, stealthing and healing the target over 2 seconds at -second intervals. If the tether is not broken after the 2 seconds, the target is immune to for a short duration. |leveling= |range=650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} bonus:}} Focused Resolve heals more and heals Karma for 20% upon casting and another instance of the same value if the leash is not broken. |leveling=''Renewal scales with ranks in Mantra.'' 40% }} }} Karma deals magic damage to an enemy and slows them for seconds. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana }} bonus:}} Inspire overflows with energy, damaging enemies within 700-range of the target and slowing them by 60% for seconds, while healing allies within 600-range of the target. Karma's target does not take bonus damage, but their slow is increased to 60%. |leveling=''Defiance scales with ranks in Mantra.'' }} }} Karma empowers her next ability cast within the next 8 seconds, adding an additional effect. Empowered abilities share the same cooldown as their basic form. Karma begins with one rank in Mantra and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling=''Ranks in Mantra improve the additional effects of empowered abilities.'' |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost }} }} |-| Shen= I also reverted the cost progression on passive (because it would make more sense like that), and the range on W could be changed, but I think it's good for now. Aggro the minions and cast W for insane sustain (for a somewhat high early energy cost), buff your teammates with some well placed E and make the enemy think twice before attacking with Q. Also, once he gets ult, consider the game lost (or won if you are in his team). If you forget the OP ult, you get a somewhat interesting kit. Gimmicky for sure, but interesting. (4 Shen's level) at the cost of energy. Cooldown reduction does not affect Ki Strike, but being struck by a basic attacks will reduce the cooldown of Ki Strike by 1 second. |static=9 }} }} Shen throws a blade at the target ally, healing and marking them for 5 seconds. Enemy champions that damage a marked ally will takes magic damage over 3 seconds, with the duration refreshing upon subsequent damage. |leveling= Shen's maximum health)}} |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=energy |range=475 }} }} Shen deals magic damage to nearby enemies and mark them for 3 seconds. When struck by a basic attack from a marked enemy, Ki Strike's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds instead of 1. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=energy |range=300ish }} }} Shen dashes along target line, healing ally champions he contacts, cleansing them and increasing the damage of their basic attacks by 50% for seconds. Shen gains 40 energy for each ally champion he contacts. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=120 |costtype=energy |range=600 }} }} Target enemy champion takes magic damage. After 3 seconds of channeling, the enemy champion is teleported to Shen. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=Global }} }} |-| Soraka= Spam heal on nearby allies, cleanse them with more healing, and nuke down the enemies and their armor (and their mana), and then she finish you off with her instant that goes through . Playing against her is still unfun. }} Soraka summons a shower of stars to fall from the sky, striking all nearby ally units within range for healing and increasing their magic resistance by 6 for 5 seconds. This effect stacks up to 10 times. |description2 = If Starcall hits at least one ally champion, cooldown is reduced by a percentage of its base cooldown (after factoring in cooldown reduction). |leveling = |leveling2= % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 530 }} }} Soraka blesses an enemy unit, dealing magic damage and reducing their armor for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 750 }} }} Soraka cleanses the target and heals it. |description2 = Soraka drains 5% of her maximum mana to burn the mana of her target. Soraka cannot use Infuse on champions who do not require mana. |leveling= |leveling2 = |cooldown = 10 |range = 725 |cost = 5% |costtype = / }} }} Soraka fills her enemies with hope, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions. Wish can affect untargetable enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = Global }} }} Would you like that gamemode, ? Category:Blog posts